Santa usa rojo para ocultar las manchas de sangre
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Navidad en Kaientai y Sakamoto con sus ideas locas, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Probablemente todo.


No estaba planeado escribir esto y menos aún publicarlo ahora, pero entre el aburrimiento y mi amor por el sakamutsu, acabé escribiendo esta locura que espero que os guste y es mi regalo a todas esas maravillosas personas que leen mis historias y me dejan Reviews, animándome a continuar con esto :) gracias por todo

* * *

 **Santa usa rojo para ocultar las manchas de sangre**

Mutsu no entendía cómo pudo acabar en esa situación. Bueno, sabía cómo había sucedido, pero no podía entender porque no había asesinado al causante de su desgracia.

Para alguien que parecía tan fría como la yato, la situación rozaba lo ridículo. Y no era para menos, dada la fecha, Sakamoto había tenido la "grandiosa idea" de que debían disfrazarse de Santa Claus. El capitán del Kaientai seguía molesto pues nadie quería invitarlo para el especial de navidad de este año, por lo que decidió celebrar solo y sin sus amigos, lo que significaba que obligaría a la tripulación a seguirlo a él y a sus estúpidas ideas... nuevamente.

Mutsu no tenía nada en contra de disfraces de navidad, al menos mientras que ella no tuviese que llevar uno puesto. Pero para su desgracia, Sakamoto no era el tipo de persona que tuviese en cuenta su opinión, por lo que, en un descuido de la chica, cambió su ropa por un vestido demasiado corto de navidad a juego con un gorro de santa y unas botas negras con pompones blancos. La yato podía describir el conjunto en una sola palabra: ridículo.

Lo peor del caso, es que Sakamoto aprovechó que estaba usando la ducha para llevarse su ropa y dejarle solo el conjunto.

Mutsu lo asesinaría por ambas cosas, primera por entrar mientras ella se duchaba y segundo por tomar sus cosas y cambiarlas. La joven sintió escalofríos al imaginarse que es lo que el hombre estaría haciendo con su ropa usual, casi podía imaginárselo usando la ropa y burlándose de ella.

Planteándose seriamente si era mejor salir envuelta en una toalla, lo cual era casi salir desnuda o si debía usar el traje, acabó decidiéndose por el disfraz, solo para evitar alegrarle la vista aún más al idiota del capitán.

Sintiendo como atraía todas las miradas de la tripulación, Mutsu se apresuró al atravesar los pasillos para encontrar a Sakamoto.

Por suerte para el hombre, no fue nada fácil encontrarlo y prácticamente todos habían visto ya el nuevo aspecto de Mutsu.

Después de una hora de jugar al escondite por parte de Sakamoto, Mutsu lo encontró en la sala de mandos, la cual por suerte y por las fechas, estaba abandonada.

\- Ya puedes comenzar a disculparte, porque nada podrá salvarte - amenazó Mutsu mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos

Sakamoto no habló hasta minutos más tarde, logrando casi que Mutsu perdiese lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia.

\- No creí que vinieses con el vestido en mi busca - confesó el hombre - Pensé que te cambiarías primero -

Esta vez fue el turno de Mutsu para quedarse sin palabras, la chica estaba tan enfadada que no había pensado en esa posibilidad, a pesar de ser bastante obvia.

\- Te ves hermosa y no lo digo solo para que no me golpees - explicó Sakamoto mientras comenzaba a reír como idiota

\- No te saldrás con la tuya - dijo Mutsu mientras se acercaba a Sakamoto con intenciones asesinas

Pero había algo extraño, el chico estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si esperase exactamente esa reacción de parte de la chica.

Cuando Mutsu lo notó ya fue muy tarde.

Había un muérdago encima de sus cabezas, justo donde Sakamoto había estado esperando. El chico lo tenía todo planeado y su sonrisa ganadora solo demostraba lo feliz que estaba de su logro.

\- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos damos un beso primero y después trabajamos en la parte de quitarte la ropa que tan poco te gusta? - preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa seductora

Pobre iluso.

Mutsu no dudó en golpearlo por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, además de para ocultar su vergüenza por la proposición indecente que había hecho el chico.

Antes de que Sakamoto pudiese levantarse o resistirse, Mutsu tomó lo primero que encontró, lo cual acabó siendo el enorme sacó donde se encontraban los regalos de navidad para la tripulación y lo vació. El saco le sería muy útil.

La chica acabó metiendo al capitán en el saco, mientras este temía por su vida e intentaba liberarse, lo cual era en vano gracias a la fuerza de la yato. Tatsuma estaba aterrorizado y eso que no podía ni imaginarse los terribles y oscuros planes que la joven tenía preparados para él como venganza. La cual sería dulce, tanto como un bastón de caramelo.

Nadie en el Kaientai era capaz de aguantar la risa, la situación era tan ridícula que solo podían sacar fotos para amenazar al capitán en un futuro.

\- Muy graciosa Mutsu, pero creo que ya aprendí la lección - añadió Sakamoto avergonzado de tener que usar el vestido rojo que llevaba Mutsu puesto antes

\- ¿Qué piensa usted, abuela? - preguntó la yato a la anciana del grupo

\- Exijo que haga un Striptease - gritó la mujer que casi perdió la dentadura en el proceso

\- Anciana – se quejó Sakamoto avergonzado

\- Ya oíste al público - se burló Mutsu

\- Te odio, odio la navidad y a todo aquel que pueda celebrarla - gruñó Sakamoto convirtiéndose casi en cierta criatura verde

Aunque lo que Sakamoto no sabía, es que al final alguien acabaría quitándole ese vestido rojo que llevaba y dándole una recompensa por aguantar su castigo, pero eso sería más tarde, cuando sólo estuviesen Mutsu y él a solas.

\- Quiero el Striptease - exigió la anciana

\- Al menos eso quiere decir que me veo sexy - se conformó Sakamoto

Mientras tanto, cierto hombre con manías extrañas por su nombre, lanzó su teléfono por la ventana.

\- Nadie puede ser mejor travesti que yo - gritó hombre sintiendo su única cualidad positiva peligrar

\- "Así se dice Katsura" - animó la extraña criatura blanca mediante un cartel

Y como no podía faltar, cierto hombre de cabellos grises también acababa de recibir la foto de Sakamoto, pero para su mala suerte, también recibió una más de Katsura con el texto "¿Quién es más hermosa?".

\- Iros todos a la mierda - añadió Gintoki asqueado mientras se metía el dedo en la nariz e iba en busca de su amada leche de fresa

El mundo entero estaba mal.

 **Fin**

* * *

Fue algo corto pero que escribí en un ratito xD espero que os haya gustado y que os parezca divertido ^^ yo necesitaba escribir sobre la imagen sakamutsu 😊


End file.
